


In The Night

by AidansQueen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scenes that happen behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: What she doesn't know can't hurt her. What she doesn't remember will set her free.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created Vampire Diaries. 
> 
> A/N: So, I had to post this. I couldn't get this scene out of my head and decided to post it early. This is a snippet of something that happens in future chapters on TBLR, but it's more like a background story that we don't see completely told in the main story itself. Consider this a teaser for what's to come, pretty much spoiler free. It's a scene we won't see in the main story, but something she will eventually remember happening.

When she found him, he was wandering the streets covered in blood.

Caroline Forbes was alone, driving home when he stepped out onto the roadway and she nearly hit him with her car. With a scream, she slams on the breaks, wide eyed and scared. He doesn’t seem to even notice her, or the car for that matter. He just keeps walking, from one side of the road to the other, a champagne bottle in one hand.

“Klaus?” Caroline blinks, stepping out of the car. “Klaus…what are you doing out here?”

He pauses, glances at her and takes a deep swig from the bottle before responding, “Just out for a walk love.”

“Klaus….” Caroline can smell the blood, she knows that scent…she doesn’t want to believe it—so she compartmentalizes the answer until she can process it fully. Instead she steps around her car, steeling herself for what is to come. She had to be brave this time, and not run from him. He was drunk, he was covered in blood and if she left him here he’d just keep wandering around in the middle of nowhere, killing anyone who got in his way. “Get in the car.”

He stares at her, but doesn’t move.

“Now,” Caroline tries again, with a little more force…she wasn’t very good at playing alpha wolf, but maybe he’s too drunk to fight her. “Klaus…let me take you home.”

He just keeps staring…this was making her nervous.

“Argg!” Caroline growls in frustration, “ _Why_ are you so damn stubborn!”

Then he moves, slow and steady as he staggers his way to her car, yanking the door open and bending the frame as he clambers in. Caroline rolls her eyes—great, now she’d need to get that fixed. She gets in with him, tries not to look at him as she starts the car or smell the stench of Carol Lockwood’s blood on his clothes…or the blood of wolves.

“Aren’t you going to ask love?” He says after a beat, his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

“Nope,” Caroline says pointedly, “Not asking, not caring, just taking you home—I’ll think about it tomorrow.”

“She fought me,” he says slowly, darkly, “as I held her beneath the water…kicked and coughed and flailed, struggling for her life.”

“Stop it,” Caroline says firmly.

“And the others,” he says as he takes a swig from his bottle, “well…” he grins darkly, “they hardly stood a chance, did they?”

She was _so_ not listening to him…not a bit.

Regardless of her firm policy not to hear a single word from his mouth, she races the car towards his house, desperate to get him out of it. Whatever need stopped her from leaving him in the middle of the road tonight, was suddenly gone. She wanted away from him, and yet she couldn’t stand to leave him there like that.

At his house, she helps him out of the car, takes the bottle from him and growls back at him when he growls at her for taking it. “Mine now,” she tells him firmly as she waves the bottle in his face, “I’m cutting you off.”

“Wretched woman,” he hisses irritably, swaying towards the front door which of course, he can’t open.

 Caroline rolls her eyes and follows him, rummaging through the pockets of his jacket for his house keys. He grins at her as she works, and she glowers up at him, “don’t be a perv, I’m looking for your house keys.”

The smile on his face drops as he regards her, before abruptly turning, his foot planted against the door and with a sharp jerk, kicks it open...well more like kicks it open and across the hall.

“Or you could do that…” Caroline blinks at the door and then watches Klaus go inside. She contemplates leaving him there, watching him sway through his house into the blackness. She turns to go, and when she does she’s hears a crash and realizes he must have collapsed.

“Oh _wow_ ,” Caroline grumbles and rolls her eyes, turning to step inside, “I cannot _believe_ I am doing this.” She finds him sprawled in his parlor, lying on his back on one of those antique red velvet couches you only see in classic movies. She steps around it towards the fireplace, getting one going before fumbling around for the light switch.

“Far right corner love,” Klaus says as he watches her move about his parlor.

“Thank you,” Caroline says with a little irritation, flipping on the lights to illuminate the main hall.

“Why are you still here?” watching her thoughtfully.

“Because I’m not enough of an asshole to leave you in the middle of the road,” Caroline tells him flatly, “No matter how hard I try.”

“I murdered your beloved’s Mother and slaughtered his whole pack and yet your still here, tucking me into bed,” he quirks a brow, “it’s a sweet sentiment to be sure but I’m slightly baffled as to the reasoning behind it.”

“Why?” Caroline asks after a beat as she turns to look at him, “No anger…no judgement…I’m not going to condemn you…I just want to know why.”

“Why not?” he counters, “your boyfriend made sure I’d never get to keep my pack—he turned them against me and stole what was rightfully mine—is it not my right as Alpha to punish those who would betray me?”

“They’re not _slaves_ Klaus, they’re _people_ and you were treating them like property,” Caroline glowers hotly, “go change your clothes, you’re getting blood all over that couch and it’s an _antique_.”

He snorts derisively, “It’s _my_ house, I can do as I please.”

Caroline stares at him pointedly and after a beat he groans and stands, tearing off his clothes as he heads upstairs. It really was an antique, and he really didn’t want to ruin it regardless of his current mood. The woman downstairs did little to lighten it of course, but the mere fact that she stood in his parlor and sought to his wellbeing…he couldn’t explain it.

So naturally he was suspicious.

Paranoia was second nature.

When he finds her after changing, she’s out on his back porch, staring up at the stars. It was like she was trying to wash away everything with the cool breeze on her skin and then night sky looming above her. At first, he wanted her to leave, he was in no mood to entertain company…but instead he gets a bottle of sweet red wine and two glasses, pouring them each one before handing her one.

She takes it reluctantly, then decides it was definitely time for a drink and sips at it slowly, savoring the taste as Klaus stands beside her quietly, gazing at her face, admiring the profile of her features. “Vintage…1922, it was an excellent year.”

“It’s good,” Caroline says, unable to think of anything else to say.

They go from there, and the next thing she knows, they’re sprawled on opposite outdoor sofas, drinking wine and talking. They dance around the topic of Carol Lockwood, careful not to ruin the mood. Caroline, for once in her life did not want to care about the horrible things he did, she wanted to ignore it all and just sit there with him. In the background, slow jazz hummed in the air, and she was buzzed enough to dance with him. It was an indulgement in a darker nature of her own that she so rarely acknowledged, but dancing with him, she wanted to abandon all those intricate little fears and stay. He killed Carol Lockwood, murdered Tyler’s pack, tried to kill Elena numerous times...but she didn’t care. She chose in that moment not to care, instead she wanted to be here in this moment with this man and dance with him and feel the things she was afraid to feel in the light of day.

The night was good for that.

He turns and twirls her, dips her, and they sway like ocean waves against the shore to the slow sensual jazz electrifying the air, the sparks dance between them like a car battery and she can’t help but acknowledge how well they fit together. Caroline Forbes knew herself in that moment, knew that she wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, that there was a part of her who craved this man like she hungered for blood. There was something about his savagery that turned her on, that made her body burn for him. When he kisses her, he tastes like Carol Lockwood and the blood of wolves, the blood of random people he slaughtered while wandering the city. It makes her hungry, the dark veins creeping across her skin around her eyes. She deepens the kiss, is hungry for it and he obliges, her hands sliding along his jaw, his fingers twisting in her hair.

It becomes a dance of violence and pleasure between them, vampiric speed has its advantages, as being a vampire heightens everything, including sexuality. It’s a series of broken chairs and sofas, crashing tables, smashed doors. She tears at his clothes and he rips hers right off her body. In this moment, she chooses to forget everything else and be in this moment, his strong hands pressing her down onto the deck floor, his body sliding between her legs, his lips on her skin, pressing kisses and tiny scrapes of his teeth along the sensitive tips of her breasts. When his mouth reaches the apex between her thighs she grips his hair, her back arching in pleasure. They can’t be close enough it seems like, Caroline flipping him onto his back, her own turn to explore and worship every inch of his body with her lips and hands.

She wants this to last forever.

She never wants to leave.

She knows she has to eventually.

She is brave when her teeth slide across his shoulder, and he offers himself up to her, giving her what she craves. In that same moment, he doesn’t afford her the opportunity to explore further, his impatience evident, pressed between they’re bodies. She gasps, his body pressing into hers, buried deep and sharp. She presses back, rides him as her teeth scrap against his skin but refuse to give him what he wants. He’s stronger than her, and it’s no surprise when he flips her over and drives himself harder into her, making her gasp, to scream, her body arching against him as she pants and pleads his name again and again.

“Yes, my beauty,” he murmurs against her skin, hybrid eyes watching her, golden eyes glowing in the dim light as his teeth extend and bury in the skin of her shoulder, taking from her greedily, as he makes her scream his name. “Scream for me.” He says, blood on his face, as she lifts her head to bury her teeth in his shoulder, her eyes as red as the moon above them. Blood moons were special, she knew...though as she watches it rise above the hills behind them, she _belongs_.

When they calm, they’re lying naked under the stares, strewn across outdoor pillows pulled from the chairs and sofa’s surrounding them. Vampire sex requires a lot of energy so both are hungry and both delight in a decanter full of vintage blood Klaus claims he procured in the forties. More food, more wine, more dancing…Caroline admires his portraits in the house, wearing only one of his shirts. He bends her over one of his tables and makes her scream again, smearing paint all over her skin, on his face, in her hair. They move from one room to another like they can’t stop, like they can’t get enough. Eventually they lie together in the early morning hours, Caroline’s head on his chest, his hand wrapped around her shoulders as they sleep. Outside it’s raining, and the thunder rumbles above them, soothing them…

She has never slept so well.

When she wakes, she is alone—she can hear him downstairs, the sound of jazz in the background while he paints. There is a cup of coffee sitting on the nightstand beside her and she drinks it gratefully, finding her way downstairs to where he paints. She watches him for a while, admiring his work, then goes and showers upstairs in his room. It smells like him here, it smells like him everywhere and she doesn’t want it to fade.

He joins her…and it starts again.

It was like they both knew what was coming, and neither wanted to submit to it. She stays all day with him, and another night. Two days go by and now she knows she has to go. Tyler’s left her fifteen messages, Elena’s called twelve times. She contemplates his offer, an offer he made to her the night before, and she stares at her phone thoughtfully…

_Leave with me…._

_I can’t…_

_We can go anywhere you want…_

She could run with him, she could abandon everything here and disappear with him. She would never have to leave his side, but the truth would always remain. He’s done horrible things to the people she loves, and that fact alone was tearing her apart. To love him, to accept what he is and what he does, or  to turn her back on a man that she’s waited for since the day Stefan Salvatore came to town and turned all their lives upside down. She is a coward and she knows it, but she can’t tell him goodbye because it just might break her.

So she leaves.

She doesn’t get very far, he’s waiting in the foyer, he knew she would run and he was prepared for it. “Such a valiant heart, casting aside your own desires for the sake of those you love.”

“I’m sorry,” Caroline says softly, “I can’t do this...I can’t just leave them.”

“Yet you can spend two sordid nights with me in the wake of Carol Lockwood’s murder, kiss the same man who drowned her with his bare hands while her blood was still fresh on his skin—not just her blood, but the blood of every traitorous wolf who betrayed me---…” She presses a finger to his lips, stops his rant, she can see the rage and the hurt burning in his eyes.

“Nik,” Caroline says earnestly, meeting his gaze, “You are everything I have ever dreamed of and one day…I’m going to find you. I want this, I want you, I _want_ this life with you...I don’t care about any of it, I’m willing to abandon all of it for you…but I _can’t_.” She stares at him, knows she will dream of him for the rest of her days, she’ll hate herself for letting him walk away.

They kiss, and it’s like a hurricane, because she never wants to stop dancing with him, or drinking with him, feeding with him, traveling with him. She never wants to leave his side and when his fingers dig into her arms she can sense he wants the same.

Part of her wishes he’d just force her to stay—but that’s not the same as staying willingingly….it isn’t love, it’s force.

Oh, but she _loves_ him.

She dreams of him every night, and touches herself to the images of him in her head, the way he smiles and laughs and the way he looks with blood sliding down his face and that wild golden stare.

“One day,” he says softly, “We will have this—all of it, I promise you that.” Then before she can stop him, the pull of compulsion takes over her mind. “Caroline, you will go from this place…and you will not remember it. You never here, we never made love, you never drove me home. As far as you know, I murdered Carol Lockwood and slaughtered all of Tyler’s pack in revenge, found my own way home afterwards. You will remember however this—and you will remember it when the compulsion is broken—I need you to do something for me, and it’s important…my Mother has something I need and you’ll be the only one of us in a position to retrieve it for me…”

 

                                                       

* * *

 

 

She’s home.

How did she get here?

She’s sitting in her car, wondering how she completely missed driving home and yet here she is, sitting in her driveway, staring at the steering wheel. “Ok….” Caroline says aloud, “Strange.”

She gets out of her car, heads into the house, kisses her Mom, goes about her business. She feels strange, like there was this electrical current in her blood, she’s never felt so good in her whole life. For once the devils that dwell in the darkness of her mind don’t cry out for blood, and she doesn’t ache every time she smells a human.

One day though, she figure out why.

 

                                                                                                                                

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
